


Reportage

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e17 Passion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-26
Updated: 2006-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was writing.</p></blockquote>





	Reportage

Daily updating of the watcher's journal is the single most important lesson the council imparts. Preparing and training your slayer and researching portents are secondary to chronicling the day's events. Accurate reportage might be key to saving the world in the future and is a watcher's sacred duty.

Giles sits at the desk, trying to find familiar comfort in ritual. His cuppa has long gone cold, the page blank except for the date neatly printed at the top. He wants to scrawl something filled with pain and anger, a screaming howl but instead carefully notes  
_Angelus murdered a schoolteacher today._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was writing.


End file.
